Fl33t
Fl33tI used this tweet as canon for the spelling of this name. was a female technomancer, an elf with green hair. She crossed MMFEC's path on two occasions, first as a fierce enemy ready to murder childrenSee the run at Horizon's Sunset Island Park, from to . Fl33t held Horizon responsible for the death of her parents. and then as a Johnson trying to regain freedom for herself and two companionsSee the run spanning and .. Fl33t the Enemy When MMFEC fist met Fl33t, she had been wreaking havoc at Horizon's brand new Sunset Island Park and would have caused the death of numerous children from her lair in the Underpark, if not for MMFEC's intervention. Fl33t was defeated in the Matrix and physically delivered to Horizon. During her final confrontation with Ma1nfram3, right before a very angry Elsie ended any discussions by shaking her up and sticking a gun to her face, Fl33t had tried to depict herself as someone who had just wanted to be left alone in her remote hideout; to justify her actions as rightful revenge for Horizon's murder of her parents and hundreds of technomancers; and to convince MMFEC of letting her go rather than expose her to a fate worse than death in Horizon's hands. Her pleas met with Elsie's aggravation, due to Fl33t having chosen the evil route from victim to perpetrator. Elsie's anger, that even extended to Fang who had called Fl33t Cromwell with another path, left Fl33t no other choice than surrendering to her fate. Fang, contrary to Elsie, was sympathetic and visibly frustrated that MMFEC wouldn't let her go. Ma1nfram3, for whom the park was a symbol of the childhood she had been denied, had cut any self-doubt short by reckoning that whatever MMFEC did, there was no way for Fl33t to escape Horizon. Mordecai healed Giga Sharky in the last rounds of the Matrix battle then offered no opinions.Tony was absent. Lauren confirmed at the end of the session that MMFEC didn't know the name of the technomancer they had just defeated.See . MMFEC later got news that Fl33t had not been immediately killed by Horizon. Though it was clear from the start that Fl33t's fate would be unenviable, the extent of her predicament only became clear when MMFEC found her, deep within the Horizon facility where she and two companions had been held. Saving Fl33t Ma1nfram3 and Fang both received several mysterious deposits on their bank accounts for a total amount of ¥5.000 each, and then ¥2.000 24 hours later.Cheryl/Ma1nfram3 referred to this in : I like being contacted via money. (about the possibility of HOD reaching out to MMFEC) Ma1nfram3 successfully decrypted the messages enclosed in the patterns of the deposits. Fl33t, the technomancer they had defeated months earlier at Horizon's Sunset Island amusement park, was now requesting their help. She and an unknown number of companions were trapped, and the AI was using them. After Fl33t explained she could help MMFEC on their way to her either by deactivating Horizon's security devices or by distracting Horizon's AI, Ma1nfram3 opted for distracting the AI herself. The run first involved reconnaissance of Horizon's Dome buildingInspired by these Real-life Amazon 'Spheres'. before MMFEC entered the public part of the building. Ma1nfram3 jacked into VR from there, and with the help of Fleet, guided her companions as they infiltrated the restricted part of the facility. The rest of the run was split between the fairy tale environment where Ma1nfram3, a princess guided from each of Horizon's security devices to the next by Fl33t's bird avatar and confronted by a huge lumberjack she ended up decompiling, and the long corridors deep within Horizon's facility where the rest of MMFEC could sneak past security personnel, pass doors whose security had been deactivated and convince a mage that they (and specifically Zack Slater, Shaman practitioner) had been sent to visit the technomancers kept in the dome. MMFEC ultimately had to fight their way to the technomancers after failing to convince the mage seemingly in charge and the rest of the research and security staff under the dome to tend to the technomancers even after they were threatened by severe malfunctionsprobably, if not explicitly, caused by Fl33t herself.. MMFEC successfully unplugged the three technomancers from the humongous machine to which they had been physically pluggedThis scene reminded me of The Matrix, Lauren evoked Ghost in the Shell. but could only save her two companionsWho turned out to be the technomancers Ma1nfram3 had successfully extracted from captivity in Amazonia, as confirmed in this thread. as Fl33t was already dead when Cromwell tried to tend to her wounds. In this second run, Ma1nfram3 fought to free Fl33t with the same fierceness she had needed to defeat her earlier. Ma1nfram3's explanation for her behavior was Fl33t's ''redemption''It was not necessarily made clear whether, in the views or Ma1nfram3 or MMFEC in general, Fleet's redemption was due mainly to the cruelty with which Horizon had treated her or to her willing sacrifice for her companions' sakes.See also this tweet by Ma1nfram3.. At any rate, the monetary reward offered by Fl33t did not seem to play a major role, as MMFEC did not rejoice over being paid liked they had after the previous run. Category:NPCs